Digital cameras are often integrated into handheld mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones and handheld media devices. Digital cameras are also often integrated into other types of computing devices such as tablet computing devices and laptop computers. Such digital cameras are operated by users to capture digital images and videos. Digital images and videos can be stored locally at a memory of the computing device in which the digital camera is integrated, or they can be sent to a network-accessible storage location across a public network such as the Internet or across a private network. In any case, the digital images and videos may be subsequently accessed by the originators of those images and videos or by other persons having access privileges.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, for purposes of clarity, different illustrated aspects may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawings and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.